Kingdom Hearts: Linked into One (Cancelled - Going to be Rewritten!)
by Watchdog of the Pack
Summary: After many years, Keyblade Master Xehanort and his loyal mercenary Braig have returned to the Realm of Light. In order to open the door that leads to Kingdom Hearts, they embark on a search for the lost Keyblade Princess. Meanwhile, teenage sisters Mina and Chelly Marley go about their normal day during the first week of summer. Yet, a big adventure awaits for both of them!
1. Prologue - In the Beginning

**Author's Notes: Alright, guys and gals. This is it – the third and final rewrite of Kingdom Hearts: Linked into One. This time, we're doing things the right way – no Mary Sues, no delays and definitely no god powers.**

 **I think I've managed to come up with a decent start to the story's prologue – no more starting with the Dive to the Heart dream. It's getting a little old to be honest… Don't worry though – Mina will have her Dive to the Heart moment in the future chapters.**

 **For now, let's get started – I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor its' characters. I only own my OCs.**

Prologue – In the Beginning.

Deep within the universe where there was both light and darkness lay a city named Twilight Town – a town that was stuck in the endless sunset. Like its' name implied – the sun never set nor did it rise.

Every day, the citizens of Twilight Town would go about their normal day – either with school or doing odd jobs in order to raise some munny. Life was absolutely normal in this little village…

But nothing good ever lasts. The peace was interrupted by the arrival of strange black creatures with glowing yellow eyes. They were called the Heartless. Beings that were born from the darkness in people's hearts. Their goal was to find and consume as many hearts as possible, so that their numbers may grow bigger and bigger. However, they were not only the main problem.

Besides the Heartless, another group of creatures were also occupying the town. Strange grayish humanoid monsters that were able to change their shapes and bend in ways that cannot be done by a simple humans. A symbol which resembled a heart but was splintered at end was located at the top of their heads. They were called the Nobodies. Creatures that weren't supposed to exist. Nobodies were the body and soul of a person who had lost his or her heart to the Heartless. An interesting thing about these creatures was that they did not feel any emotion – in fact, they pretend to have feelings.

The Heartless and Nobodies were once powerful foes due to the fact that they endangered the universe and its worlds too many times. In the end, however – both were vanquished by a group of heroes. With the threat of the Heartless and Nobodies over, peace had returned. Or so everyone thought…

In one of Twilight Town's many areas – a place called Sunset Hill, there was a young man. He was wearing a guard's uniform which consisted of a dark slate grey jacket, silver highlights and two rows of gold buttons on the front. There was also a black belt, a pair of gloves with silver, curved heart symbols which adorned his hands, black knee-high boots and a tattered, red scarf. His hair which was dark, shoulder-length was slicked back, one of his eyes were colored gold and his ears were pointed. An interesting feature was the eye patch covering his right eye and the jagged scar over his left cheek.

To many people, this young man would be described as an ordinary person going about his everyday business. However, looks could be deceiving… What many didn't know was that this young man had a big secret – one that he was willing to keep to himself no matter.

The person clenched his fists in frustration and rubbed his eyes very slowly – currently, he was waiting for someone important to arrive at Sunset Hill… yet no arrival so far.

The man wearing the guard uniform had arrived nearly about an hour ago due to the fact that "an old friend" had something important to tell him. It didn't concern the younger person at first, but when he heard the word: "Keyblade" – he immediately agreed. So, here he was – standing at Sunset Hill and waiting for the "old friend" for about an hour. No show so far…

"Ugh… I swear to Kingdom Hearts, ya old coot… If your intention of inviting me here was to make me wait whilst being bored to death, then it's clearly work-" The younger man never finished his sentence due to a dark portal opening behind him.

Stepping out of the dark portal was a bald old man with a tanning complexion, a curled silver goatee, pointed ears and golden eyes. His clothing consisted of a black cloak with the hood being down, a silver zipper and pull strings. There was a devilish smirk plastered on his face.

The young man let out a frustrating sound. "Finally! Took your sweet ass time, ya old coot! Where the hell were you?" He asked, but the old man didn't give him an answer. Instead, he just chuckled and responded. "It's been a long time, Braig. I assume that you are finally whole again?" The old man asked the mysterious uniformed guard now known as Braig.

Braig on the other hand rolled his eyes and smirked. "What do you think?" He asked.

"Hmph. Still as laid-back and cocky as ever, I see." The old man replied to which Braig snorted with the same smirk still plastered on his face. "Laid-back and cocky? As if. This is just how I behave." He explained.

Now it was the old man's turn to roll his eyes in disbelief. "I can see that even after becoming Xigbar, you are still the same mercenary I recruited many years ago. Do you remember that?" The old man asked and Braig nodded.

How could Braig ever forget about his important role a couple of years ago? It only seemed like yesterday that he became a Nobody… Many years ago, Braig was once an apprentice to a great scientist named Ansem the Wise in Radiant Garden. Unbeknownst to anyone, the mercenary swore his loyalty to an elderly man by the name of Xehanort – a Keyblade Master who harbored a secret agenda that was shrouded in darkness. His goal was to recreate a legendary conflict known as the Keyblade War using a powerful weapon called the X-Blade to unlock the heart of all worlds – Kingdom Hearts itself. To achieve this goal, he decided to recruit one of Ansem's apprentices – Braig. The mercenary agreed to do so under one condition – wield the Keyblade for himself.

And so, Xehanort and Braig began targeting a fellow Keyblade Master of Light known as Eraqus alongside his students – Aqua, Terra and Ventus. Unfortunately, the Dark Keyblade Master's attempts to recreate a second Keyblade War were unsuccessful due to the intervention of the Keyblade Wielders of Light. Despite this, Xehanort had managed to destroy the lives of Aqua, Terra and Ventus.

In an effort to keep himself young forever until his goal was achieved, Xehanort had forced his heart into Terra's body. Aqua was sent into the Realm of Darkness and Ventus… nobody knew where he was or where his heart had disappeared to. Not even Braig and Xehanort.

Meanwhile, the new Xehanort had awakened in Radiant Garden and became one of Ansem's apprentices alongside five others. Eventually, the Heartless arrived in the Realm of Light and terrible experiments began. Ansem forbade the apprentices to do more research on test subjects and he was soon banished into the Realm of Darkness. The new Xehanort, Braig and the four scientists soon lost their hearts to the Heartless and became Nobodies.

An organization of thirteen Nobodies was established in order to gain back the hearts they've lost to the Heartless. Unbeknownst to the rest of the members, Xemnas - Xehanort's Nobody and Xigbar – Braig's Nobody had their own agenda for forming the Organization.

Many years later, the Organization had been defeated by the efforts of a new Keyblade Master called Sora and his friends. Most of the members had gained their humans forms including Braig and the real Xehanort.

Originally, Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody – Ansem and Xemnas both planned to summon Kingdom Hearts. Yet, both were vanquished and destroyed by the Keyblade Master Sora.

However, even with the defeat of the Organization – Xehanort had so many other backup plans in store that he hadn't told anyone, not even the heroes of light – except for Braig.

The real Xehanort insisted that he keep his true plan in secret until it was time to unleash it. Braig was somewhat disappointed that they didn't go along with it immediately, but the mercenary was willing to wait.

So, a few months later – the restored Braig had begun acting as spy for Xehanort yet again. Just like in Radiant Garden or the other worlds many years ago…

One day, Xehanort had requested that Braig meet in Twilight Town. More specifically, Sunset Hill… away from civilian eyes.

And now here was Braig today – standing at Sunset Hill in Twilight Town and talking with the one who would grant him the ability to wield a Keyblade one day – Master Xehanort. The Keyblade Master who attempted to spark a second Keyblade War in the past… and failed.

But he wouldn't this time. No, he would not fail. His goal was going to be achieved… no matter what. With or without allies he would do it. Kingdom Hearts would Xehanort's… and nobody else's.

Braig snapped out of thoughts on remembering his past a couple of years ago and decided to get onto the main topic at hand – why he came here in the first place. "Alright, Xehanort – let's get onto why you wanted me to come here. What's so important that you made me come to this backwater world?" The mercenary asked.

Xehanort gave him a smirk in response. "You'll be happy to know that I am moving forward with my next plan to summon Kingdom Hearts." At this reply, Braig's eyebrows were raised in confusion. "What makes you so sure that this time you'll succeed?" The mercenary asked.

Xehanort gave him a cold murderous glare. "It… will… succeed! This time I won't be stopped by mere children! This I swear!" At Xehanort's reply, Braig rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"What about Sora and his friends?" The mercenary asked with an amused smirk to which Xehanort summoned his own Keyblade – No Name and aimed it towards Braig's throat.

The mercenary's smile disappeared and he gulped in response. "Okay! Okay! Fine, fine! I won't joke around anymore! Just put that thing away from my throat!" He pleaded.

Xehanort continued glaring at him for a few more seconds until he sighed in frustration and dismissed his Keyblade away. Braig took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Jeez, old coot. Almost forgot about that move..." Braig stated with a nervous smile in fear that he might be threatened by Xehanort yet again.

The elder Keyblade Master did no such thing and turned to look at the never-ending sun. "Hmph! To answer your question, Braig… This "Sora" and his friends might be a force to be reckoned with, but I am not afraid to challenge them. Aqua, Terra, Ventus and even Eraqus! They were the true opponents! Keyblade Wielders of such power and magnitude! Yet, I doubt this Sora and his friends are too much trouble." He finished explaining.

"I don't know, old coot. Sora seems like no pushover… not to mention he defeated your Heartless and Nobody. Plus, according to him – his friends are his power or something like that. Lastly, let's not forget he has a strong heart and has heavy resistance to darkness." Braig explained to which Xehanort went into deep thinking.

Xehanort had to consider Braig's point – even though Sora was an ordinary teenager who had just inherited the ability to wield the Keyblade, he was already a force to be reckoned with. The boy had never received any training in wielding the legendary weapon and already he had managed to best both Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody – Ansem and Xemnas.

Both his halves had underestimated Sora and his friends. Ansem – The Seeker of Darkness's plan involved manipulating a witch called Maleficent to find seven maidens of the purest heart and flood the Realm of Light with Heartless in order to open the way to Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas – Xehanort's Nobody formed Organization XIII alongside Xigbar, the apprentices and rest of the members. Their goal was also gaining an entrance into Kingdom Hearts and retrieving the hearts that they lost.

Unfortunately, both the Seeker of Darkness and the Organization Superior fell to the wrath of the new Keyblade Bearer Sora. Granted, the death of his halves were a necessary sacrifice in order for the real Xehanort to return to the Realm of Light… still, Sora and his friends did seem like a real threat.

"Hmmm… I see your point. Very well, then… we'll keep our eyes and ears open for this "Sora" or his allies to make a move. I've sent you on reconnaissance to my home world of Destiny Island since the new Keybearer and his two other friends live there as well. Tell me what you've learnt so far." Xehanort demanded.

Braig gave him a nod. "For now, we don't have to worry about Sora or his two other friends – Riku and Kairi. From what I've gathered by secretly spying on them – turns out the brats' parents grounded them from going on anymore "outer space adventures" – the punishment has gone on for months." He explained and Xehanort's eyebrows were raised in interest.

"Really? Then this is good news… since Sora and his friends' parents ground them, we'll be able to proceed forward with my new plan to unlock Kingdom Hearts. Hence the reason why I had you summoned here in order to explain what I need you to do…" Xehanort finished.

"Oh, yea… the reason why I was summoned here. Let's get it on, old coot. What's the plan and what do I need to do?" Braig asked.

"First things first, my plan… Braig, we're going to create a new Organization." Xehanort revealed to which Braig was surprised. "A new Organization? Like Xemnas's…?" The mercenary asked, but the elder Keyblade Master shook his head.

"No… not like Organization XIII. Xemnas's attempts to reach Kingdom Hearts is in the past along with the Nobodies. Braig, you and I will be forming a new group. One that is comprised of the finest hearts of pure darkness. A group so powerful and deadly that the Heroes of Light will have no choice but to bow before for us!" Xehanort declared with a smirk.

Braig whistled in an impressed tone and with a smirk plastered on his face. "Even after you've returned to the Realm of Light… you're still the same dark Keyblade Master I knew all those years ago. So… what's our new Organization's name?" The mercenary asked.

Xehanort chuckled in response to Braig's question. "We will call ourselves… the Dark Order. Together – you, myself and our others future members will open the way to Kingdom Hearts… and create a new universe! One in which light and darkness will be in perfect balance!" The elderly Keyblade Master declared.

Braig smirked – so far it was a good plan… for now at least. "Alright, old coot. I'll join the Dark Order under one condition – obtain the Keyblade in the end. Do we have a deal?" He asked as he pulled his gloved hand for Xehanort to shake.

Xehanort shook it. "Of course. Remain loyal to me… and the Keyblade will be yours in the end. Understood?" He asked and Braig nodded.

"Loud and clear, old coot. So, what's the first objective? Finding people that are easily corrupted and bring them to our new headquarters?" Braig asked in the hopes of getting this job done soon, so he can get his hands on the Keyblade fast.

Surprisingly, he wasn't expecting Xehanort to shake his head. "No… for now, I have a job for you. One that is important for the future of the Dark Order. If you succeed, you'll be one step closer to obtaining the Keyblade as your own. Are you listening?" Xehanort asked.

Braig nodded with a bored look on his face. "Yeah, yeah… just tell me what I need to do, old coot." He demanded.

"Very well, then… a few days ago, one of the Heartless managed to pick up a very strong reading coming from a world that I've never heard about until now." Xehanort explained and Braig became surprised yet again – a new world?

"A new world, huh? Why didn't Xemnas, myself or the rest of the Organization discovered this world whilst we were Nobodies?" Braig asked.

"I have no idea to be honest… it seems that this mysterious world has done a good job of staying hidden. Even Xemnas and Ansem couldn't find it using their Heartless and Nobody soldiers." Xehanort explained and Braig gave him a somewhat small nod. "I see… so, what exactly do I need to do? Go to this new and recently discovered world, command the Heartless to find the Keyhole and devoir the heart of the world? Is that it?" The mercenary asked.

"Yes… and no. You will command a small number of Heartless and order them to devoir the heart of this new world… but not before you finish the task I've prepared for you." Xehanort explained.

"And that task would be…?" Braig asked.

"The Heartless have managed to detect an incredible power coming from one of this mysterious new world's inhabitants. At first, I didn't believe it… but when I was told that this power rivals that of the Princesses of Hearts – I immediately became interested." Xehanort explained.

"So… this power that the Heartless discovered – is it shrouded in Light only? Like the Princesses of Heart?" Braig asked, but Xehanort shook his head and smirked. "Not just shrouded in Light… here's the interesting part – there is also darkness located somewhere inside the individual's power or maybe even – Heart." He finished explained and the mercenary was impressed.

An individual that had a Light and Dark power inside of him or her? That was a first – even for Braig.

"Someone who has both a Light and Darkness power inside them? That's a first… I mean you've told me about the Princesses of Heart, but I've never heard of someone who has power over both Light and Darkness. You sure that's what the Heartless told you, old coot?" Braig asked with a suspicious look on his face.

Xehanort nodded. "Indeed they have, Braig. I am not surprised that you haven't heard of an individual who has the power of Light and Darkness inside him or her. I have told you about the Princesses of Heart and the abilities they possess… but never have I told you of another individual who is the key to unlocking the gateway to Kingdom Hearts itself." Braig was surprised and intrigued.

"Another individual? Someone like the Princesses?" Braig asked and Xehanort nodded. "Not like the Princesses of Heart, no… while the seven pure hearts have only light and no darkness in their hearts… this one has both. Which brings me to the main story at hand – Braig, are you familiar with the lore of the Keyblade Princess?" Xehanort asked and Braig immediately became confused.

The Keyblade Princess? Now that was a title that Braig wasn't familiar with… granted, he was knowledgeable in the story about the Princesses of Hearts since Xehanort told him many years ago… but this is the first time he ever heard of this individual. The Keyblade Princess and the story about her… Braig had to hear this one.

Braig shook his head. "As if, you old coot. I don't know the lore of this "Keyblade Princess" – mind explaining it to me?" He asked.

"I thought so… Braig, allow me to share with the tale of the Keyblade Princess. Now then…" He took a deep breath and began to explain. "In ancient times, before the start of the first Keyblade War, people believed that light was a gift from the heart of all worlds – Kingdom Hearts. As I've told you many years ago back in Radiant Garden, Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart – the X-Blade. Yet, the heart of all worlds needed more than just a weapon to protect the Realm of Light and the Universe. It need a human guardian – a worthy Knight. One day, a baby girl was born… Kingdom Hearts chose this individual to be its knight. Thus… the Keyblade Princess was born. Soon, many wielders desired the power of light for themselves and thus the Keyblade War began. Darkness was introduced soon after into the world when it was whole. Unlike the wielders who desired the light for themselves… the Keyblade Princess remained loyal to Kingdom Hearts and protect it with all her might. In the aftermath of the war, the X-blade was shattered into twenty pieces – seven of light and thirteen of darkness. In the end, Kingdom Hearts disappeared within the darkness. Yet, the light survived… in the hearts of children. As for the first Keyblade Princess… she still remained the guardian of Kingdom Hearts – protecting its secret and ensuring that no one will find a way to summon it. She continued to do this until she grew old and passed away. The power of the first Keyblade Princess was transferred into her child and so on… and so on… And thus, Braig – this is the end of the tale." The elderly Keyblade Master finished.

Braig made out a whistling noise which indicated that he was impressed – it seems that the Keyblade Princess tale did indeed intrigued him.

"Alright, old coot. Ya caught my interest with the story of this "Keyblade Princess"… So, tell me – how does one become the princess actually?" Braig asked.

"Originally, the first Keyblade Princess was chosen due to there being light and darkness inside her heart. What makes this individual so special is that she's the only one who has the power to recreate and wield the completed X-blade and open the door that will lead me to Kingdom Hearts." Xehanort explained.

"I see… so, does she have any god powers or secret abilities? Anything unusual about her?" Braig asked, but Xehanort shook his head.

"No… she is an ordinary human – just like you and I. Granted, she does possess the ability to use the X-blade… but nothing unusual in the lore. Not god powers, no immortality, no secret abilities… A normal human being." Xehanort explained.

"Understood, old coot… also, does she have the ability to wield a normal Keyblade?" Braig asked and Xehanort gave him a nod in response.

"Right… Hmmm…" Braig stopped and went in deep thought. Both men were silent for a few seconds until…

Braig's eyes immediately widened with shock. "Wait a damn minute… Xehanort, the individual that lives in the recently discovered new world by the Heartless… you can't be seriously telling me that..." Xehanort began to chuckle very slowly.

"You've figured it out at last, Braig… yes, I do believe that the individual that lives on this new world is the current Keyblade Princess. Unfortunately, I have not learned her first name or that of her family's. The Heartless do not know either…" Xehanort explained.

Braig gave him a small nod. "I r-read ya, old coot… So, what's my task?" The mercenary asked.

"Take a small number of Heartless with you and go to this recently discovered world. Find out where the current Keyblade Princess is… and bring her to me. Alive and well. Do you understand, my loyal mercenary?" Xehanort asked.

Braig nodded with a determined look on his face. "Loud and clear. Anything else?"

"Nothing for now… once you have retrieved the Keyblade Princess – command the Heartless to find the world's Keyhole. We don't need any nosy witnesses landing in Traverse Town… understood?" Braig nodded yet again.

"Yeah, I hear ya… if I encounter any trouble or come across a witness who won't mind his own business?" Braig asked and Xehanort immediately responded. "Take care of them as you see fit." The mercenary smirked sadistically in response.

"One last thing – what about the girl's family?" Braig asked, yet Xehanort already had the answer. "Dispose of them using the Heartless… we need the creatures' numbers to grow after all. Understood?" Xehanort asked and Braig nodded.

"Very well, then – one last thing… do we have a name for the new world?" Braig asked.

Xehanort smirked and responded. "The name of this world is called… Serenity Ville. A peaceful small town somewhere in the universe with no wars, conflicts or fights. Just ordinary people going about their every day – greeting their neighbors in the morning and living in peace."

Braig laughed. "Not for long they won't be… so, that's everything we need to discuss right?" The mercenary asked with an excited tone in his voice.

"Yes… that is everything we need to discuss. Once you've acquired the princess, we can begin corrupting her heart and mind. Soon, the Dark Order will have a Knight of its own…" Xehanort explained with a smirk.

Braig agreed with Xehanort. "Alright, ya old coot. This will be loads of fun it seems… so, how do I get to Serenity Ville?" The mercenary asked.

Xehanort already had the answers as he raised his hand conjured a dark portal – one that would no doubt lead to Serenity Ville.

"Enter this portal and you'll come out in one of Serenity Ville's many parks – away from civilian eyes. The Heartless are already there to meet you… search high and low for the Keyblade Princess and her family. Once you've retrieved her, command the Heartless to find the world's Keyhole and devour it. Understand, Braig?" The mercenary in response gave him a mocking salute.

Xehanort rolled his eyes. "Whilst I'm in Serenity Ville, what will you be doing?" Braig asked.

"I will return to our headquarters and prepare to search for people that have weak and easily corrupted hearts. Do not concern yourself with what my task is… focus on yours." Xehanort told him.

"Yea, yea… I hear ya." Braig finished speaking and began to enter the portal. Before he could enter fully, Xehanort spoke up. "Braig… do not fail me. This task is very important for the future of the Dark Order. Do I make myself clear?" The elder Keyblade Master asked.

Braig turned to look at him and gave him a serious nod. "I won't fail, Xehanort. Trust me, old coot… I'll take care of Serenity Ville and retrieve the Princess. You can count on me." He finished and entered the portal.

"I hope so, Braig. For your sake…" The portal soon closed after Xehanort finished speaking.

The elderly Keyblade Master of Darkness couldn't help but sigh in corner. The task that he assigned Braig to handle was an important one that he couldn't afford to have any failures whatsoever. Still, Xehanort had to wonder if assigning his mercenary and right hand man was a good idea…

Even if someone of the Organization XIII members did survive or both Ansem and Xemnas did, he still wouldn't have trusted the extraction of the Keyblade Princess to any of them.

Throughout his life, Master Xehanort obtained vast knowledge on the Keyblade War, the Princesses of Heart, the light and darkness… but most importantly – Kingdom Hearts and the Keyblade Princess. They were his main goal now.

First things first… he had to wait for Braig to recover the current Keyblade Princess. She was more important right now… the corruption and unlocking of Kingdom Hearts could wait. For now… Braig's task was more important right now.

Giving a sigh to himself and then smirking, Xehanort raised his hand and opened a dark portal for himself – the Keyblade Master had wasted enough time in Twilight Town. It was time to return to the new headquarters - the birth place of the Dark Order.

Xehanort raised his hood up in order to cover his face and then walked slowly towards the portal. Before he entered it, however – the old man turned and looked at Twilight Town once last time.

"Hmph. Twilight Town… what a name for such a churlish and lumpish place." Xehanort declared and then entered the corridor which closed soon afterwards.

Sunset Hill became quiet yet again – nobody in sight, no wind howling… no nothing.

Unfortunately, the peace was shattered by approaching footsteps. Someone stood in the middle of the hill and looked at Twilight Town.

It was a young woman who looked liked she was in her early 30s. She had a well-toned and lightly muscular build with sandy blonde hair that was tied into a bun, fair skin and light red eyes. Her clothes consisted of a dark blue dress shirt which sleeves were rolled up, a pair of green cargo pants with pockets on the side, gray-blackish short boots, a sash wrapped around her waist and two green gloves. The most noticeable features about this woman were two scars that were on her face - across her nose and a simple eye wound.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she inhaled the air around her inside her nostrils. The woman made out a small gasp.

"He was here…" The woman stated, as she opened her eyes and looked around.

"It reeks of darkness – Xehanort was here… along with someone else. Hmm…" She closed her eyes and inhaled the air once more.

Soon, she opened them and made out a gasping noise. "Braig…" She gritted her teeth in anger… and immediately went into a thinking pose.

"So… Braig has returned to the Realm of Light after being a Nobody for eleven years. Just as I thought – he is still the same Heartless mercenary I met a long time ago…" The woman explained to herself and then inhaled the air yet again.

"Hmmm… it seems that the real Xehanort is still planning to recreate the X-Blade and trigger a new Keyblade War. But what's this...?" She closed her eyes and went into deep thinking.

Soon, her eyes widened in shock. "Xehanort's searching for the Keyblade Princess!? Oh, that's definitely not good…" She declared and then closed her eyes yet again.

Inhaling the air once more, she was determined to find out who Xehanort assigned the task of retrieving the Keyblade Princess and where she was located.

The young woman was quiet for a few minutes until she opened her eyes and a determined look appeared on her face. "So, Xehanort assigned Braig the task of recovering the current Keyblade Princess and bringing her to their newest Organization called the Dark Order. Hmmm… she lives with her family in Serenity Ville, huh?" She asked herself.

"Very well, then… I have to get to Serenity Ville immediately and find the princess along with her family quick. I can't let Braig or the Heartless have their way. I'm still a Keyblade Master of Light after all…" The woman declared with that determined look still on her face.

She held out her left hand and a key-shaped sword appeared. It was the most unusual weapon anyone had ever seen - the teeth of the blade were a pair of thorns while its guard was spiky. The blade was colored in a gray and black pattern and the Keychain was a small bow. The interesting thing about this weapons was that it was completely covered in thorns.

The woman raised her weapon forward and a beam of white light was released. Soon, a portal was conjured – but this one wasn't one that was shrouded in darkness. No, it was one conjured by a Keyblade Wielder of Light.

"Gotta hurry and get to Serenity Ville, on the double! Hopefully the current Keyblade Princess isn't very hard to find. I mean… she's just a child. How hard can it be to find a little girl or maybe a teenager?" She asked herself and entered her conjured light portal very quick in an attempt to get to Serenity Ville and find the current Keyblade Princess…

 _ **(Meanwhile on the peaceful world known as Serenity Ville…)**_

*RING-RING!* - *RING-RING!* - RING- RI-*

*WHAM!*

"That mother of mine buys the worst birthday presents ever…" a female voice groaned as a female teenager stood up and stretched her arms whilst giving out a big yawn. The glare of the rising sunlight gleamed through the window.

"Damn it… too bright." The teenager stated, as she used her arm to block out the sunlight.

The female teenager was a 16 year old girl with long chocolate brown hair, a pair of ruby red eyes and pale skin. She was currently wearing pajamas with little bats on them.

The teenager yawned yet again and turned her attention to another bed in the room where a loud snoring was heard.

Giving a sigh to herself, she didn't turn her eyes away from the bed. "Chelly, wake up. It's morning." Yet, the occupant called Chelly of the second bed didn't hear the teenager and continued to snore.

The brown-haired girl was not amused, rubbed her eyes and spoke up a little louder. "Chelly, get up from bed. It's morning." She demanded.

Rustling could be heard coming from Chelly's bed along with: "Not now, Mom… just five more minutes… please."

The teenager sighed in frustration and decided to raise her voice to the maximum. "CHELLY, WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO GET OUT OF BED!"

That seemed to have worked as Chelly sat up with her eyes widening in shock and looking around frantically as if she had just woken up from a nightmare.

The 16-year old girl took this time to examine Chelly a bit more closely – a 15 year old teenager with pale skin, a pair of gray-blue eyes and light brown bob hair-style. She was wearing pajamas, only this time they were light blue.

Once Chelly realized that she wasn't in any danger whatsoever, she turned around and glared at the person responsible for waking her up in the first place – her big sister.

"Mina, what the hell was that!? Why did you yell!?" Chelly demanded an answer from her 1-year older sibling who was called Mina.

Mina in turn just grinned at her and replied. "No reason, sis. Just wanted to tell you to get up since its morning…" She laid back onto her bed.

"Ugh…" Chelly sighed in frustration and rubbed her eyes. "Well, you shouldn't have yelled at me, sis. I could have woken up…"

Mina snorted in response. "Yeah, right… by waking up – do you mean continuing to snore whilst I'm telling you to get up from bed?" She asked.

Chelly laid back onto her bed just like her sister and sighed. "Blah, blah, blah…" She replied.

The atmosphere in the bedroom was silent and quiet for a few minutes as both sisters stared at the celling.

Soon, they smiled warmly and began to laugh.

"It's a good life we lead, sis…" Chelly began.

"The best one ever… May it never change." Mina replied.

"And may we never change as well." Chelly finished.

Both sisters kept their smiles for a few seconds, but were quiet. This peaceful silence was going on for a while until…

"Alright, sis – let's make our beds and get dressed. We don't want to be late for breakfast like last time. Plus, I don't think Mom would appreciate it since this is the first week of summer vacation for us…" Mina stated as she got up from her bed and stretched her arms.

"Yeah, we should… plus, I think we better be quick this time cause Mom might-" Chelly didn't finish due to being cut off by a loud yelling coming from downstairs. "Mina! Chelly! Breakfast is being prepared as we speak! You'll both be in big trouble if you are late again! Get dressed and come quickly! Lest you want your breakfast to become cold! Five minutes, girls…" – It was the voice of Mina and Chelly's mother yelling from downstairs. Possibly the kitchen.

"Whelp… that answers your question. Come on, Chel… let's go wash ourselves and then find out where the hell we put our clothing last night." Mina said and Chelly nodded in agreement.

Mina equipped a pair of slippers on her feet whilst Chelly placed flip-flops on her own. The two girls began to make their beds and then head straight towards the washroom since this was the first week of summer vacation and they didn't want to miss it…

What the two sisters didn't know was that today would not just be an ordinary day for them…

Today was the day that everything would change for Mina and Chelly Marley.

 **Author's Notes: Whelp, that's the end of the prologue! A great start to the rewrite of Linked into One and more importantly the tale of how Mina becomes a Keyblade Wielder!**

 **I want to thank someone for agreeing to help me with beta reading the prologue – Chirithy564. It was thanks to her that I was able to get the go ahead for me to post the chapter. BTW, for those that want to read a good Kingdom Hearts fanfiction by Chirithy – check out her story Kingdom Hearts: Guardians of Tomorrow. It's an interesting fanfic and a good story! If you have time, do her some respect and check it out! You won't be disappointed!**

 **In the meantime, I'm planning to write a couple of stories – crossovers and single. One with Soul Eater and another with Fairy Tail. They'll be good – I promise you all that! Just give me a chance and I'll make them enjoyable for all of you to read. Promise!**

 **Right, that's it for me! Time to post this on and begin the rewrite of Linked into One. Until next time – goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Braig's Search

**Author's Notes: Welcome back, my dear readers. I once again welcome you all back to Linked into One… it has been a while since I updated the story and I'd figured that now would be the appropriate time to write the first chapter of Mina's story.**

 **Nothing else to share with you, my dear readers… for now. I do have some news about Chains of Destiny's Re: CoM adaptation – a cover art has been created by a close fan of the story series. Once I get to the CoM adaptation, I'll show it to you all.**

 **Also, Chirithy564 gave me a good idea on what world I can put in Linked into One. We're not just covering anime worlds, but a Disney one as well. You'll see which one as the story progresses.**

 **That's everything I guess – let's move onto the story. I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor its canon characters. Only my OCs!**

Chapter 1 – Braig's Search.

The peaceful world of Serenity Ville had many public/private parks – parents would often allow their children to have fun on the playgrounds, walk their pets and enjoy a little rest on the benches.

However, there was one park that remained popular than the rest. It was filled with every kind of flowers you could think of – roses, lilies, daisies, poppies and others. Alongside, the different flowerbeds that were located in this popular park – there were also several fountains.

This little park patch was known as the Garden of Peace. Children would often come with their parents and pick different flowers or enjoy themselves by the fountains. Lots of people came to this little patch of ground instead of the other parks around Serenity Ville.

Today, the Garden of Peace was relatively quiet. Nobody was around – no children with their parents or pets, no young couples. No one at all. It was a very quiet day in the Garden of Peace. Except for the occasional wind that was blowing…

Unfortunately, the peace and quiet was shattered by an opening of a dark portal in the middle of the small park. Stepping out of it was Xehanort's mercenary and second-in-command Braig.

Stretching his arms and legs as the dark portal disappeared into thin air, the eye-patched mercenary gave a sigh with a smirk on his face. "Finally… glad to be out of there."

While the mercenary did enjoy using the Corridor of Darkness as a means of getting around quicker to other worlds, Braig didn't like spending a lot of time in it. Mainly because according to him they were "creepy as hell".

Oh, well… no use dwelling on it. Now, what was he supposed to be doing again?

Oh, right! Searching for the Keyblade Princess and kidnapping her whilst disposing her family. Piece of cake indeed…

The eye-patched mercenary looked around the park for any of human activity but saw none. Good – no witness around. That meant that Braig was free to act and summon the Heartless.

"Okay… how do I summon the Heartless again?" Braig stopped talking and began to think. Was it by calling them or by the snap of a wrist? Hmmm…

Braig decided to try calling them out first. "Ummm… Heartless Squad! Come out, I guess…" From the ground came out little small black creatures with yellow eyes and broken antennas.

The mercenary's lips twisted into a sinister smirk. Good – he had succeed in summoning the Heartless. Only problem – these were just shadows. Braig wasn't sure if these would do the job properly.

He decided to summon yet another small group of Heartless. Snapping his fingers, from the ground came out a new type of Heartless – creatures with bluish-black bodysuits, red-tipped claws, yellow eyes, blackish-silver trimmer shoes and a silver helmet. The Heartless emblem was on their chest.

Braig looked at the Shadow and Knight Heartless for a couple of seconds… then he gave himself a nod. _"Good, this little batch of Heartless should be more than enough to finish the job. If not… I'll just summon more. Right, time to search for our "dear" little princess."_ He thought to himself and then looked at the small group of Heartless that were standing in front of the mercenary.

Clearing his throat, Braig began to speak. "Alright, Heartless Squad! Listen up and listen well! The old coot known as Xehanort wants us to find and bring an unknown individual known as the Keyblade Princess. According to the boss, she is supposedly living somewhere in this "hellish and peace-infested" world with her family. We don't have a name unfortunately or that of her family… all we know is that she is female and is teenager – possibly between 15 or 16. Orders are to find the princess and bring her back to the boss. Then, we find this world's Keyhole and devour its heart. Understood?" The Heartless in response to Braig's command shook their bodies up a little bit – that was the meaning for yes.

Braig nodded – good, they were for the task. It was time to search for the Keyblade Princess that Xehanort wanted.

"Right! Get moving and avoid civilian contact until we've recovered the princess! If anyone spots you, the old man will have my head and possibly… my heart. Understood?" The Heartless shook up their bodies yet again.

"Good. Now get to it!" Braig ordered.

The shadows disappeared into the ground whilst the knights vanished into thin air. The mercenary gave a sadistic smirk – so far so good. Everything was going according to plan. All Braig had to do now was wait until the Heartless returned with info on the Keyblade Princess and her whereabouts.

Looking around the Garden of Peace, there were still no civilians. Good, no noisy witness to ask the mercenary some questions or giving weird looks. This is perfect… almost too perfect.

Just then, Braig's stomach made out a loud noise. "Huh… when was the last time I ate?" As he asked himself this question, the mercenary started walking around the park in search for a food kiosk or a small diner.

Braig was sure that the Heartless would do a good job in searching for the missing Keyblade Princess. He was glad that there were no witness around to spot him or the creature of pure darkness. Giving a sigh of relief to himself, the mercenary was glad to be in clear…

However, there was someone else in the Garden of Peace – watching Braig from behind the bushes was the same young woman that appeared in Twilight Town's Sunset Hill.

She had kept her eyes on Brail ever since he had arrived in Serenity Ville. Following his conversation with Xehanort and leaving for the home world of the current and unknown Keyblade Princess, the mercenary had never suspected that the young woman would follow and keep her on him.

"There you are, Braig. You thought you could escape from me? Think again, you prick… I've got you in my sights." The woman told herself before she started following the mercenary very quietly…

 _ **(Meanwhile, somewhere else in Serenity Ville…)**_

Coming down the stairs inside the household was 16-year old Mina Marley alongside her 15-year old sister Chelly. Both were fully prepared and dressed for the day that laid ahead.

Mina was dressed in a blue shirt underneath a gray jacket with a red tie, a dark and light red skirt with some chains on it, short gray socks and red boots.

As for Chelly, she was dressed in a light blue crop top with a dark navy blue skirt that reached halfway down her thighs in the front and almost to her knees in the back. Her footwear consisted of light blue boots with black laces that reached her knees. Lastly, over the crop top, she wore a camo unzipped sleeveless hoodie with cat ears on the hood.

Although, they were sisters – Mina and Chelly had different clothing tastes. The eldest sibling was all about formality and maturity whilst the youngest was all laidback and somewhat open.

In fact, whilst the two sisters were walking down Chelly decided to ask Mina this question:

"Sis, no offense… but why are you wearing a school uniform when – one, school is out and two, it's the beginning of the summer?"

Mina gave her a deadpan look. "Because I want to look and feel as if I'm important. Plus, this outfit was a gift from Mom for my birthday. She said that she used to wear this when she was my age in high school." The elder sibling explained.

"Okay, I can understand that it's a birthday gift and you want to wear it as a respect for Mom, but are you seriously going to wear it the entire summer vacation?" Chelly asked.

"It's better than what you are wearing at least." For the response, Chelly gave her big sister a death glare and then rolled her eyes.

"Ugh… whatever. Wear whatever you want – but I still say you should switch to a summer outfit or something. You'll get sweaty in the end…" The younger sister explained.

"Right… and if that happens, I'll just take my jacket off." Mina explained to which Chelly face-palmed herself at her sister's stubbornness.

It was no use trying to get Mina to listen Chelly's advice on wearing something else besides her school uniform for the summer. The younger sister knew that her elder sibling had inherited their mother's stubbornness. Once Mina set her mind on something, there was no point in trying to convince her to change her opinion.

The two sisters had made it downstairs where the living room was. Nothing special or big was to be said about it – a couch, some bookcases, a big television, flower stands, a coffee table and some chairs.

Having no reason to be in the living room, the two siblings entered the kitchen where they immediately picked up the fresh and hot smell of their breakfast – bacon and eggs along with some cereal and two crystal glasses that were filled with orange juice.

"Yummy! It's our favorite breakfast!" Chelly declared with a grin on her face and Mina nodded in agreement.

"Well, we should get started on eating our breakfast. I've planned a very busy list this summer and I want to get started as soon as possible." Mina explained whilst sitting down and grabbing her utensils.

Chelly did the same as her older sister – grabbing her own utensils, the 15-year old teenager began to eat her own breakfast.

Halfway while eating her breakfast, Chelly decided to ask Mina about their busy summer list – the younger sister was curious on what her older sibling was planning.

"So, sis… what exactly is this busy summer list you've got planned for us?" Chelly asked a chewing Mina who was eating with her mouth closed.

Once finished chewing her food, Mina drank a small bit of orange juice and opened her mouth to answer Chelly's question:

"Besides helping our mother in her shop, I wanna go out there and find adventure. Meet new people and explore… Serenity Ville is getting somewhat boring to be honest. Don't get me wrong, sis - I love our home and world, but sometimes… I just want to leave this place and explore the mysteries of the universe. Gain new knowledge, meet intelligent people, have some fun. Visit new worlds… that sort of thing." Mina explained to which Chelly was surprised.

For as long as Chelly could remember her, Mina had never said that she wanted something fun and interesting to happen. Like leaving Serenity Ville and exploring the mysteries of the universe.

Both siblings knew that beyond the vast planes of space and time, there in the universe laid many worlds – some unknown and dangerous and others just mainly fun and enjoyable. Yet, the two girls never managed to visit them due to living in Serenity Ville all their lives.

Despite this, Mina and Chelly had learned of the existence of outside worlds thanks to them reading books from the Serenity Ville Library – along with an old legend.

Unfortunately, the information was short and disappointing for the two sisters. All they've learned was that the world was once one, but an unknown conflict in the far past managed to covered everything in darkness. That was everything that they had learned about the outside worlds. They didn't know the rest due to the book not having much information on the whole world or the conflict that occurred in the past. No matter what reading material they searched in the library, the siblings didn't find anything at all.

As the years went by and the siblings grew, Chelly had almost but forgotten about the info she had learned on the outside worlds. But not Mina – the elder sibling had not stopped being curious on what was out there in the universe.

Chelly didn't even thought about the outside worlds for a long time… until Mina mentioned it right now whilst they were eating their breakfast.

"Find adventure and visit new worlds? Sis, I don't want to call you a liar or anything… but are you serious right now?" Chelly asked with a look of doubt on her face to which Mina gave a small glare.

"Yes, dear little sister… I'm serious as our mother when she's angry. God, Chel – why do you have to be so negative all the time?" Mina asked.

Chelly felt a little bit offended by that – negative? She wasn't like that all! She was just… looking out for the safety of her family. That's all…

"Hey, I'm not negative! I'm just… just… concerned. That's all… sis. There was no need for you to tell me that I'm negative. I'm looking out for you." Chelly told her with a sad sigh as she ate a small part of her breakfast.

Mina's small glare along with her anger at her sister dissipated as she touched Chelly's face gently. "Sis… you aren't negative, alright? I was just… not thinking straight when I said that. Also, isn't it my job to look for you? I am the big sister after all…" She asked.

Chelly looked at her sister and smiled weakly. "Wanted to see how you would react when I try to take over your role as a big sister who is protecting me." She explained to which Mina gave her a gentle grin.

"Nice try, sis. Guess your little plan failed, huh?" Mina asked as she grabbed another bite from her breakfast.

Chelly chucked nervously. "Y-yea… sorry about that. You mad at me?" She asked, but Mina shook her head. "Nah, I'm not mad. Don't worry about it. So, are you ready to listen to my plan?" The elder sibling asked.

Chelly gave a sigh with a small smile. "Fine, I'll humor you. What's your idea for getting us off Serenity Ville and going on adventure to have some fun?" She asked.

Mina opened her mouth and was speak about her plan for leaving Serenity Ville and exploring the outside worlds, but a loud yawn being covered by a hand interrupted the two girls' talk.

Turning around, they noticed a familiar woman enter the kitchen. She looked like she was in her early 40s with long red hair and piercing red ruby eyes. Her skin was the same as Mina's – completely pale.

She wore a white thin strapped tank-top with 3 layers of ruffles, a pair of dark denim shorts that were being held by a brown belt, a couple of brown and tan bracelets on both hands along with a necklace with a light pink rose at the end. Brown sandals with pink roses on the top adorned her feet. Finally, there was a pair of sunglasses with lenses that faded at the bottom in her hair.

Both girls recognized her almost immediately. "Morning, Mom." They told her together.

The mother of the sisters yawned and covered her mouth with one hand and waved at them with the other. "Morning, girls. Sleep well?" She asked, after finishing her yawn.

Mina and Chelly nodded. "Yeah, you could say that… And you?" The elder sibling asked.

Their mother, Amanda did her best to force a small smile but she couldn't. "Not really… too much twists and turns last night. Least you two got some sleep… coffee. I need coffee." The woman stated as she walked over slowly to the coffee machine in order to make her "wake-up drink" as she called it…

The sisters resumed eating their breakfast whilst their mother was busy making coffee for herself. "Oh, girls." Amanda began as the sisters looked at her. "Today is going to be a busy day in my store. I'm going need your help moving some heavy bags, a couple of flowers pots… and possibly some other stuff. Sorry about this, girls. If you have any plans for today, you have to cancel them please. Normally, my assistance Sophie would help me… but today she has called in sick. I have no one to help me… Please, girls." She pleaded with them.

Luckily, they agreed in the form of a nod. "Don't worry, Mom… we don't exactly have any plans for today. Chelly and I will help you… but what's this about Sophie calling in sick for today?" The younger sibling asked.

Sophie was Amanda Marley's young assistant. A woman of 21 years old with shinning blonde hair and green eyes, sometimes she was in charge of the flower shop that the red-haired mother owned whenever she couldn't come to work or was spending time with her children. Today was unusual for Sophie to not come to work in the flower shop.

"I have no idea to be honest. Sophie just told me that she managed to catch the flu or something like that. Could be a broken leg or arm as well… I don't know." Amanda finished, as the coffee machine gave out a loud buzz which indicated that it was finishing making the "wake-up drink".

Mina and Chelly finished their conversation with their mother who was adding the finishing touches in her coffee and resumed eating their breakfast. Soon, Amanda joined them on the table as she sat down and drank her coffee in peace.

Nothing was going to interrupt this quiet family moment. Nothing at all…

 _ **(Meanwhile…)**_

Braig took a small bite from his sandwich and savored the delicious sliced tomatoes and pickles very slowly…

The mercenary had spent a good couple of minutes searching for a nearby food kiosk. Unfortunately, all of the small food establishments in the Garden of Peace were closed. Luckily, he had found open ones at other parks in Serenity Ville. However, he had received a couple of nasty and weird looks from the civilians. Some even whispered and called him names very quietly like: "what a weird outfit…" or "who is this kook exactly?"

Braig was offended by their words and wanted to put a bullet or summon the Heartless to deal with the civilians… but for the sake of his and Xehanort's mission, he needed to stay undercover. Braig would make the civilians along with Serenity Ville pay. Soon enough…

As for the food situation, he had managed to stop by at a small kiosk and order a delicious sandwich. Now, the mercenary was enjoying his meal whilst waiting for the Heartless to tell him if they've discovered the location of the princess.

Meanwhile, in a nearby bush patch – the young woman with long white hair and brown eyes was keeping an eye on the mercenary as he ate his sandwich slowly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary yet. Enjoy your meal while you can, Braig. I've got my eye on you…" The woman stated quietly with a small glare directed at the mercenary.

Braig was going to pay for what he did to her friends, for becoming Xehanort's agent, for becoming one with darkness, for… everyone who suffered because of those two and their deeds. She was going to make them pay… no matter what.

The young woman saw that Braig was done eating his sandwich. Thanking the owner, the mercenary started walking away from the small kiosk. No doubt searching for a safe spot in order to summon the Heartless and see what they've learned.

"Here I go again…" The woman stated to herself, as she started following Braig very quietly…

 _ **(Meanwhile – in the main square of Serenity Ville…)**_

In the main square where business was blooming with its different stores and shops, there laid the flower store that belonged to Mina and Chelly's mother Amanda.

As Mina and Chelly grew over the years, the red-haired woman managed to save up a lot of money to open her own store for selling flowers and gift cards for families and couples.

Before she became the owner of a flower store, Amanda Marley often worked in different places in Serenity Ville to make ends meet – not just for herself, but for her children.

It was very hard over the years, especially after Mina was born. But luckily for her, there was someone to help her get by. That person was her partner and love interest.

His name was Cole Parker – a young man who had met the red-haired woman back when she was in her late 20s. Their first meeting was somewhat bad and awkward… but overtime, they became very close and soon entered a romantic relationship which resulted in Amanda being pregnant with Mina.

Cole was also working hard like his partner in order to make ends meet for himself, his lover and their child. It was working very well for the Marley-Parker family…

Until a year later… as it turns out, Amanda got pregnant yet again with her second daughter Chelly. This came as a shock to both the red-haired woman and her partner. The lovers didn't know if they would be able to handle another child. Granted, they had a lot a money from doing various odd jobs around Serenity Ville… but would that be enough? Only time could tell for the couple.

Fortunately, they managed to make it through alright even if Mina or Chelly needed clean diapers or were constantly crying all night long for their parents attention…

Mina and Chelly became very inseparable sisters as the years rolled by – always together and having fun as a normal pair of siblings would do in situations like this while their parents just watched with smiles on their faces.

Everything was perfect in the Marley-Parker family… until one day. One evening, Cole had to stay up at work for a little longer and would come back home at a later hour. Unfortunately for Amanda and her children, the father never returned to the household.

At first, Amanda was convinced that Cole was just kept up at work – he would come back home soon. After putting her children to bed, she waited and waited… her partner didn't come home at all.

Amanda and her children waited and waited for a week, a month and even a year… yet, Cole seemingly disappeared from Serenity Ville completely. Nobody had seen him since.

An investigation was set up but unfortunately that yielded no results whatsoever… Amanda was devastated along with her children - the mother and her two daughters spent a few days and nights crying for the loss of Cole.

It took them a full year to recover from Cole's disappearance, but in the end it worked. Amanda began working harder and harder in order to feed herself and her children. Mina and Chelly still remained inseparable, but only the elder sibling remembered a little bit about her father. The younger had all but forgotten about him due to still being an infant at that time.

In the end, the Marley family survived and made it through the years to come. Even though Cole was gone, Amanda still kept the memory of her lover clean in her mind. She still loved him no matter what…

However, in order to spare Chelly the burden of her father disappearing whenever she started asking questions about him, the mother replied that he was "an ordinary person" who came into town and she grew to love him. To make sure that her younger daughter didn't learn about Cole's fate, Amanda just simply told her that he left Serenity Ville because of an unknown "reason". After this information was revealed, Chelly didn't ask any more questions about her father. She didn't know if she should hate him, pity him or wonder if he was going to come back one day. As for Mina… well, she somewhat understood it due to Amanda telling her the truth – one day, Cole left for work and never came back. The older sibling did cry for a little while, but understood why their mother never told the truth to her and Chelly -To spare them the burden. Mina promised not to tell her little sister the truth as she would be devastated and probably wanting to search for him.

With the years passing by, only Mina remembered a small part about her father. Chelly had completely forgotten about him as the two sisters grew and grew older.

Now they were ordinary teenagers living a quiet and normal life in Serenity Ville and helping out their mother in her shop - like during particular summer day.

Amanda Marley was currently checking on a list that displayed the names of people who ordered different types of flowers for their anniversaries or wedding days. Mina was in the storage checking on the inventory which consisted of bags of manure and empty flower pots. As for Chelly, she had the task of keeping an eye on the place – checking to see if everything was in shape and not broken.

"Hey, Mom – question. How many flowers do you think we'll sell this week or month?" Chelly asked as her mother placed a finger on chin and started thinking.

Two or three minutes later, Amanda gave an answer as she scratched the back of her head. "Kind of hard to say, Hun… If we're lucky this summer, tourists might visit Serenity Ville and buy some flowers from my shop. I just hope the cash is going in order to continue making ends meet for me, you and Mina." She gave a small smile to Chelly who smiled back.

"Don't worry, Mom… we'll make ends meet no matter what. Plus, you've got me and sis to help you, remember?" Chelly asked to which Amanda couldn't help but smile – no matter how old they got, Mina and Chelly were still her little girls.

Amanda continued checking up on her list while Chelly was looking around for anything broken or not in place. So far everything was in perfect shape…

"Mina! How's everything going over there?" Amanda yelled to her eldest daughter in storage who in turn replied. "So far, everything's okay, Ma… just gotta check and see if any mature bags are missing or flower pots! I'll be done very soon!"

"Kay, hun! Take your time!" Amanda told her and went back to whatever she was doing…

 _ **(Meanwhile – Braig's location…)**_

Braig had finally found a secluded location away from civilian eyes to summon the Heartless in order to learn if they found the location of the missing Keyblade Princess. Unbeknownst to him, the young woman was nearby and watching his every move.

Braig looked around for any noisy witness from left to right and back to forth, but there was no one. Good, he was free to summon the Heartless and see if they found out something about the missing princess.

"Okay… let's if I remember how to do this… Umm, Heartless – come forth!" He ordered and a few seconds later, Shadows and Soldier Heartless appeared.

"Perfect… it worked. Alright, all of you – tell me you've got some news on our princess." Braig asked them.

The Heartless began by explaining that they searched all over Serenity Ville for any female individual that bares a heart of light and darkness, but they didn't have any luck in finding her yet. They searched the neighborhood, the parks, the underground… nothing.

Braig was frustrated – he needed to find the Keyblade Princess at all costs. If he didn't… Xehanort would have his head on a pike. Damn it! Those fucking Heartless… they were supposed to bring back good news, but no such luck whatsoever… what a load of crap!

The mercenary considered pulling out his arrow guns and shooting them from not bring back good news… but what the Heartless told him next would make him reconsider his options.

The creatures of pure darkness didn't find the missing princess, that was true… but they sensed a very strong reading coming from the main square in one of the shops that were selling items to everyday people. It was no doubt the Keyblade Princess.

Braig placed a finger on his chin and wondered what he should… in the end, he sighed to himself and decided to follow up on the lead in the main square.

"Well… I suppose this search wasn't an absolute loss at all. Heartless, take me to the source that is in the main square. It had better be our princess or else…" Braig had warned them – he mustn't fail this mission no matter what. If he didn't find the princess there... Xehanort wouldn't be pleased. And worst of all – the aged Keyblade Master might attempt to take Braig's heart. The mercenary didn't want that… at all.

The Heartless shook their bodies as a way of nodding and ushered Braig to follow them whilst they disappeared into the ground. The mercenary followed them as did the young woman who was still hiding behind in the shadows and keeping an open eye on him. She wasn't going to let him get away that easy… even if meant following him into the town square.

 _ **(Later…)**_

Halfway during his walk towards the main square of Serenity Ville, Braig sensed that something was wrong. Call it a hunch, but the mercenary sensed that someone was watching him. Who was it and why were they doing this… he didn't know.

Unbeknownst to him, the young woman was watching him by using the shadows of buildings and alleyways as her advantage. She wasn't going to let him slip pass her grasp.

Eventually, Braig stopped and looked around – nobody was there. Weird… He continued on his path towards the main square while avoiding the eyes and comments of civilians. The young woman did the same and followed him once more.

Another alleyway later, Braig stopped and looked back. There was nobody – okay, this was getting a little ridiculous. Who in the mind of Kingdom Hearts would want to follow him and why? Shaking those questions out of his thoughts, Braig continued on his way towards the main square as did the young woman.

Later and another alleyway, Braig stopped once more and turned back – this time, his face displayed a look of paranoia and uneasiness. Okay, now someone was definitely watching him and it wasn't funny… at all.

Forget about the Keyblade Princess for now, he needed to deal with this little situation right here and now!

He summoned two arrow-guns that were shaped like crossbows. Both were colored in shades of silver and faded, metallic purple. They were adorned with a curled heart shaped symbol.

Walking inside the alleyway, Braig scanned the place very carefully – it had several trashcans and dumpster, broken pieces of furniture, a fire escape… and trash lying on the ground.

Braig walked forward very slowly and began to whistle very slowly with a sadistic grin on his face. "Come out, come out! You little spy! I know that you are watching me… just come out so I can teach you a lesson about snooping." He declared to his stalker.

He waited a couple of minutes for a response, but didn't get one which made him very angry.

"Okay, you fucker! You better come out and face me or else I'll-." He didn't finish his phrase due to someone yelling out "Firaga!" – The result was a fireball coming towards him, hitting him in the stomach and ending on the cold hard pavement.

Braig held his stomach with one hand as he slowly got up and glared at whoever shot the fireball at his stomach. Taking out his arrow-guns once more, he aimed forward and it will a death glare yelled. "Come out, you bastard! I'll teach you to mess with me by hitting me in the stomach with a fireball! Face me, you coward!" The mercenary demanded with a furious glare on his face.

He waited for whoever sent that fireball at him to come out and he got his wish in the form of a response first. "If that is what you wish…"

From the shadows of the alleyway stepped out the mysterious woman that followed Braig in the first place… the mercenary displayed a look of shock of his face.

"It can't be! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! The old coot killed you! You can't be alive! YOU CAN'T!" Braig yelled but the woman just gave him a cold hard smirk and replied. "Seems like your boss didn't really finish the job of hunting down all of the Keyblade Masters… Hello, Braig. Nice to see you again…"

Braig gave the woman a deadly glare as he summoned his arrow-guns and prepared for battle. "Kurami..." He declared to the woman known as Kurami.

She smirked and summoned her own weapon – the same key-shaped sword that she used to conjure up a portal that lead to Serenity Ville.

"Alright, Braig. Now that you're here… we can get down to business – why is Xehanort after the Keyblade Princess?" Kurami asked this question as her grip on her Keyblade tightened…

 **Author's Notes: I'm so sorry, my dear readers… I'm very sorry that this first chapter took so long to finish. I had a very good reason on why I didn't finish this sooner.**

 **I needed to finish a project for my university that was very important in order to get good grades. Luckily, I managed to make it through okay… the project is done, but I still need to edit it. Hopefully, my parents will be able to help me with that.**

 **And speaking of my parents, in the next day I'm going on a little trip to visit them in Germany and will be back at the end of March. Until then, the stories that I've put on my channel will be placed on hiatus. I might be able to update one or two while I'm in Germany, but I can't say for certain if I'll be able to do that. Oh, well… wishing myself luck in hopes for the best!**

 **Speaking of stories, I've post a little poll on my account that is related to Warrior of Tenrou Island. If you have the time, I would like you all to check it out and vote for whoever you think I should pair Wendy with in this.**

 **What else, what else? Also – to my guest reviewer, Glenn:**

 **The poll is related to you, bud! I suggest you check it out on my main profile and vote for whom I should pair Wendy with.**

 **I've also started my own KH OC Destiny Trio for those of you that are wondering. I'll soon start writing their just after I update Warrior of Tenrou Island and/or Twilight Town's Wielder.**

 **I think that's everything I have to say… well, it's time for me to head out! Again, sorry for my tardiness involving this chapter… I'll try and be quicker next time! I promise!**

 **Rocco151 is signing out! See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Serenity's Fall

**Author's Notes: Well, my dear friends... I have returned. Its been a while since I've updated any of my stories. A couple of good reasons why there haven't been new chapters - my laptop's Windows 10 always crashing and never loading. Bad luck for me as I'm stuck in Safe Mode...**

 **However, I can still write. Unfortunately, I have to use WordPad since Microsoft Office has this error problem and I can't fix it... I can still write but only in WordPad, so its not a big deal.**

 **Anyways, what shall I update first? Kingdom Hearts: Linked into One! That story has remained unchanged for the last three months and now I'm going to change that! Also, if curious - be sure to check out PokeHearts as well! I will include something in there that will impress you all, my dear readers!**

 **Let's get this writing process on the road! As usual, I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters! They belong to Tetsuya Nomura - I only own my OCs!**

Chapter 2 - Serenity's Fall.

"Alright, Braig. Now that you're here... we can get down to business - why is Xehanort after the Keyblade Princess?" She asked as the grip on her Keyblade tightened.

Meanwhile, Braig aimed his arrow-guns at Kurami whilst the deadly glare remained on his face. How the hell was this possible? How was Kurami here? She should have been dead long ago!

Braig remembered meeting Kurami nearly ten years ago when she was just leaving her teenage years and entering adulthood. It was around the time that the Unversed threat happened. The mercenary remembered it all...

Joining forces with Xehanort, manipulating Terra into embracing the darkness, flooding the worlds with different Unversed... A long time ago indeed.

Xehanort and Braig remembered the first time they met Kurami... She was instructed by her master - Eraqus - to go and keep an eye on a young man named Terra whilst he was on his journey to prepare for retaking the Mark of Mastery exam. The adventure should have gone smooth... had Xehanort or other mysterious and dark forces not intervened.

Besides Terra, Kurami also made friends with two other students of Eraqus - Aqua and Ventus. All four had the same dream - becoming Keyblade Masters. Unfortunately, it was not to be...

At the end of the journey, bad things happened - Terra was lost to the darkness and disappeared, Aqua had fallen into the Dark Realm and poor Ventus... his fate was the most gruesome. His heart was lost for good...

As for Kurami, she disappeared and never showed her face. Xehanort and Braig assumed that the Unversed killed her or she succumbed to darkness... how wrong they were.

The truth was that Kurami never stayed in one place. She moved from world to world and remained hidden from the public... and Xehanort's eyes as to not attract the attention of his Heartless or Nobody army.

She had learned many things whilst remaining hidden, read different books and learned technique with the Keyblade. As the years passed, she became more brighter and mature... when she started her journey to protect Terra, she was 22 years old

Now... here she was at age 32 - standing in front of Xehanort's second-in-command and demanding answers. Unfortunately, the Radiant Garden mercenary remained quiet...

"Oh... that's good, Braigy-Boy... Remain quiet. It's good that you don't talk - we'll take our time." Kurami smirked.

Braig glared at her - even after ten years passed since the Unversed incident, she still remained cocky and a total bitch. How dare she mock him!?

"You think you are real funny, don't cha? I bet you weren't laughing when we deep-sixed your master and your friends!" Braig yelled as a murderous grin spread across his face.

Kurami's eyes widened in rage. "YOU MURDERING BASTARD!" She yelled and launched three fireballs at him.

Braig fired his arrow-guns and quickly disposed of the three projectiles coming towards him. "Still a hot-headed bitch just like ten years ago..." He said whilst the murderous grin remained.

"I might be a hot-headed bitch, but at least I'm not a fucking murderer like you or Xehanort! Now, tell me - why are you after the Princess!?" She demanded.

Braig laughed. "Ha! Wouldn't you like to know... speaking of which, wanna hear what happened to your friends after your master was killed by my boss?" He taunted her by asking this question.

"Shut up!" She demanded, but Braig ignored her. "Afer your master was gone, we proceed with the final part of our plan - unlocking the way to Kingdom Hearts. We lead your friends to the Keyblade Graveyard, Terra was provoked by Xehanort who in the end took over his entire body, Ventus and Vanitas were fused together and the X-Blade was formed! Only for Aqua and the rodent king to intervene and ruin everything!" Braig furiously declared.

Kurami was outraged by what she heard - Terra gave into the darkness completely and Xehanort took control of his body!? Poor Ventus... fusing with that masked boy known as Vanitas. And Aqua... thank God, she was able to stop Xehanort from opening the door to Kingdom Hearts.

"At least Aqua and the King were able to prevent another Keyblade War..." She admitted with a smirk.

"Hmph! Aqua and the rodent might have stopped Vanitas from opening the door to Kingdom Hearts... but our plans didn't end. They were beginning... Xehanort who was in control of Terra banished Aqua to the Realm of Darkness... but Ventus's location is unknown. For now..." Braig stopped as he sighed and then aimed his arrow-guns at Kurami.

"But here's what I want to know - you didn't appear in the graveyard at all... or at your Master's death scene. Where were you exactly, Kurami? How did you managed to evade Xehanort, myself, the Heartless and the Nobodies?" He asked.

Kurami smirked. "Unlike you, psychopaths - who prefer quick solutions and fast results - I'm smarter and more mature. For ten years, I've stayed hidden in the shadows. Watching and observing... not to mention the fact that I've moved from world to world in order to avoid being caught by the Heartless and Organization XIII." She explained.

"So... that's why we couldn't find you. Interesting and amusing that you were able to stay hidden from us... How very predictable." Braig looked away for a bit and lowered his arrow-guns.

Kurami was confused - what exactly was he up to...?

Just then, a huge laugh was heard coming from Braig. Turning around, he raised his arrow-guns and charged them up with darkness. "But not predictable enough for me to let you leave here alive!" He declared and launched a projectile towards Kurami who didn't have enough time to block.

She was blown away and landed deeper in the alleyway next to a dumpster. The woman tried to stand up, but she couldn't and slipped into unconsciousness.

Braig smirked and laughed. "Ah... that's better." Now that Kurami was knocked unconscious, perhaps he could get back on the track of searching for the missing Keyblade Princess...

However, before he could dismiss his arrow-guns - Braig realized something imporant. Kurami's presence would jeopardize his mission and if Xehanort found out about it... oh, boy! Would there be hell to pay...

Another thing that Braig was certain about was the unconscious state that Kurami was in right now. It wouldn't be long until she regained consciousness once again. Braig remembered the first time he took her out and put her into an unconscious state, which lasted for only four or five minutes. The mercenary even joked that she wasn't an ordinary human in front of Xehanort...

Back to the topic at hand - if Kurami indeed would remain in an unconscious state for only a couple of minutes... then she would restart her hunt for Braig yet again.

The mercenary didn't have the time nor the luxury to hold his own against the Keyblade Master. He had to get back to searching the princess and kidnap her...

Unfortunately for Braig, he felt like he was running out of time. Xehanort wanted the princess as soon as possible... and still breathing at that.

What to do... what to do... An an imaginary light-bulb appeared over Braig's head. There was one thing he could do in a situation like this one...

He would no doubt incur the wrath of the old coot... but what the hell? It was the only chance Braig in succeeding in his mission.

Combining the arrow-guns together in a make-shifted sniper rifle, he started powering it up with a lot of darkness from his heart. Soon, he aimed it into the air and grinned. If his calculations were correct, then Serenity Ville would be gone for good by the end of the day...

He launched a huge projectile filled with dark energy into the air. Soon, the blue skies began to fill with dark clouds that were no doubt roaring with thunder...

Braig smirked - Phase One of his new plan completed. Now to move onto the next part...

He called out to his small army of Heartless who stood still and awaited his command. "Change of plans, Heartless! We're moving onto destroying this fucking town and capturing the Keyblade Princess - whether she wants to or not! Let's get moving and find her along with the Keyhole! Waste no time! Understood?" The Heartless wiggled their bodies as if they were agreeing without hesitation.

Braig smirked and moved out along with his army. Meanwhile, deep in the alleyway... Kurami began to awaken and wondered how the hell she ended up here in the first place.

Wait a minute... now she remembered! Braig launched one of his projectiles at her to which she was slammed hard into a dumpster and ended up being concussed for a little bit. Damn it!

She should have been more careful... Braig wasn't a push-over. On the contrary, he was a force to be reckoned with. She couldn't help but remember the time he was the Nobody known as Xigbar and had the power over space on his side. So many unpleasant- Hey, since when did the sky turn dark?

Kurami looked up and gasped - the peaceful blue sky had been covered by dark ominous cloud that were roaring with thunder. Oh, no... it was beginning!

The blonde had one thing on her mind - stopping Braig and his Heartless before they could plunge Serenity Ville into complete oblivion!

She rushed out of the alleyway and started running after Braig - if her hunch was right, he would still be chasing after the Keyblade Princess. Kurami had to find her and her family - quickly!

 _ **(Meanwhile at the flower shop...)**_

Amanda was humming a little tune at the counter in her store when she heard thundering coming from outside.

"That's strange... I thought the weather was supposed to be clear and sunny for the next couple of days. Wonder what's up..." The young mother stepped out of the counter and walked over to the door.

She was surprised at the sudden change of weather - instead of being sunny with a blue sky... everything was dark cloudy. Really weird...

"Hmmm... a change in the weather. What could have caused this?" Amanda asked herself.

"Caused what exactly, Mom?" Mina asked as she stepped out of the storage with a bag of manure.

"Oh, just a little change in the weather. It suddenly got cloudy and dark for some reason..." Amanda explained.

"Huh... the meteorologists said it would be clear for the entire week. Strange that there would be a storm right about now." The maternal Marley nodded in agreement.

"Hmph... meteorologists really have a perfect track record of lying to the people. I'm sure the storm will pass by the end of the day." Amanda reassured her daughter.

"I hope so, Mom... where do you want this bag of manure to be put?" Mina asked.

"Just place it over there - next to the flower stand." The mother told her and Mina nodded.

Amanda walked back behind the counter while Mina was done placing the huge bag of manure next to the flower stand. The teenager was about to walk back to storage when...

"AHHHHHH!"

"OH, MY GOD!"

"SOMEONE HELP US!"

Voices and screams from outside the shop were heard by both Amanda and Mina who were confused and intrigued on what was going on...

"What the...?" Amanda began as she stepped out of the counter and looked out the door window. What she saw made her gasp in shock.

Small shadowy creatures with yellow eyes and antennas were attacking people and... taking their hearts!? What the hell!

"Mom? Is everything okay...?" Mina asked quietly.

Amanda started to shake in fear. "Mina... grab your sister from storage quickly. We need to get out of here on the double!" The maternal Marley ordered.

Mina was confused by her mother's request. "Ummm... Mom, you're scaring me. What's going on?" She asked, but Amanda didn't respond and rushed to the counter to grab her purse.

"Hun, don't ask questions - just grab your sister out of the storage quickly! We need to leave! Please listen to me!" Amanda pleaded which surprised Mina a lot.

Never in her life has Mina seen her mother worried like she was right now. Whatever she saw outside must have scared her really good...

The teenager didn't argue with her mother and complied with her mother's request. Walking into the storage, Mina took her sister's hand quickly and exited.

Amanda Marley stood with her purse over her shoulder and looked at Mina and Chelly who were both clearly confused.

"Mom, what's going on? Why did Mina have to drag me out of the storage?" Chelly asked.

The maternal Marley crouched and looked at her daughters. "Girls... please listen to me. Something bad is happening outside and I have a strange feeling that this storm might be responsible. Listen - I need you both to stay by my side and don't let wander away no matter what. Whatever happens, be careful. Will you do it for me?" Amanda asked.

Mina and Chelly both were confused at their mother's strange request, but they agreed nevertheless with a nod.

The mother hugged them and took their hands in preparation for leaving the shop. It was time to confront whatever horrors awaited them outside...

 _ **(Meanwhile with Braig and Kurami...)**_

"Stop not dying, you bitch!" Braig yelled as he was running away from the approaching and enraged Kurami. The mercenary was right when he thought that she would only stay in a concussed state for a couple of minutes.

"Not on your life, you fuck!" Kurami replied as she continued to chase him with her Keyblade in hand. There was no way she was going to let him get away...

Meanwhile, the Heartless continued taking the hearts of the ordinary civilians of Serenity Ville. Men, women or children - they didn't care... The only thing the Heartless wanted was to satisfy their hunger for hearts.

As Serenity Ville was falling apart, Braig was doing his best to slow Kurami down by shooting his arrow-guns at her... with limited to no success. As for the Keyblade Master, she was very easily dodging the bullets with a small smirk on her face. Soon, she would catch up and end Braig for good...

 _ **(With Amanda and her daughters...)**_

The maternal Marley was running with her daughters through the streets while avoiding the small shadows that were coming out of the ground and taking the hearts of the Serenity Ville civilians.

As of right now, Amanda's task was getting herself and her daughters to safety. No matter the cost...

Meanwhile, Mina and Chelly were scared of what was happening right now. Small shadowy creatures coming out of the ground and then attacking everyone on their homeworld? It wasn't a dream... it was a nightmare!

Eventually, Amanda lost her breath and stopped running. Mina and Chelly's hands were let go with their mother sighing.

"Mom... are you okay?" Mina asked slowly.

Amanda nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, hun-bun... just gotta catch my breath." She held her stomach.

"Mama... what's going on? What are those shadowy things coming out of the ground?" Chelly asked suddenly unaware that behind her mother - the shadows came out.

Nobody noticed them, however... Amanda opened her mouth and was about to speak when she was tackled to the ground by the shadowy creatures.

Mina and Chelly were shocked as was their mother. The younger sibling was about to run and help her parent when she was held back by her older sister who was about to start crying.

Meanwhile, Amanda was trying her best to get the shadows off her. But without success...

She looked at her daughters. "Mina, Chelly! Get out of here and run as far away as you can!" She ordered them.

"No!" Chelly yelled as she started to cry.

"There is no way we are going to leave you, Mom!" Mina yelled whilst she was still holding Chelly.

"Listen to me please! You need to both get out of here! Please! Just leave me and-" Amanda couldn't finish do to one of the shadows sticking its clawed hands into her back. Mina and Chelly were horrified at what just happened as tears fell from their eyes.

"M-mom...?" Mina asked slowly.

"M-mama...?" Chelly asked as well.

Amanda looked and gave them a small smile. "Girls... I love you so much. Don't let the darkness win. Believe in the light and you'll do just fine. Mina... take care of Chelly. I... l-love you... b-both..." The shadow took out its claw and from Amanda's back came out a pink heart, which flew into the air.

Amanda Marley's entire body disappeared into a black hole as the two sisters stood like statues and were unable to move - both were traumatized by the scene they just witnessed.

"MAMA!" Chelly yelled as she attempted to free herself from Mina who was doing her best to calm her down.

"Chelly, please calm down! Sis, I beg you!" Mina pleaded as the tears from her eyes fell as well. She was also suffering from the loss of her mother as well... but wasn't grieving. There was no time for that right now!

"Mina! We just lost our Mom! I can't calm down!" Chelly admitted as Mina pulled her into a warm hug.

"Sis... I know that you are suffering from the loss of Mom. I'm also depressed as well... However, we don't have time to grieve right now. We have to find a way off Serenity Ville and find someplace safe until this whole thing blows." Mina explained to her sister who was still crying.

"B-but... I don't k-know if I ca- MINA! LOOK OUT!" Chelly yelled as she saw something appear behind her. It made her terrified.

Mina turned around and to her horror - the shadows were beginning to surround them. Chelly started to shake in fear as her older sister stood up and hugged her in order to ensure that nothing bad would happen.

"Back, you monsters! Leave us alone!" Mina demanded as she kicked her boot at some of them. It wasn't working very well...

Mina was doing her best to knock the shadows away and protect her little sister at the same time, but the situation wasn't looking good...

Chelly developed a little bit of bravery and started kicking the shadows while following the example of her big sister.

Both siblings were unaware that approaching their location very fast were two other humans...

 _ **(Meanwhile...)**_

Braig felt like he was going to lose any second now. The mercenary continued firing at this opponent in the hopes that she would inevitably die from his projectiles sooner or later... so far, no success.

As for Master Kurami... although she wasn't planning to quit anytime soon, the 32-year old woman was getting a little bit tired from chasing Braig and stopping him from completing his task for Xehanort. Yet, she wasn't going to give up right now! Not when she was so close to avenging her friends at the hands of the universe's most wanted! It was either victory or death...

Braig, on the other hand was losing his patience over not being able to kill Kurami whilst she was still chasing him. He didn't know how much longer he could keep on running to avoid the wrath of the Keyblade Master. She still wanted revenge for the gruesome fate that befell her friends nearly ten years ago...

That's it! The mercenary had enough of this running crap for one day! Mission or no, he wasn't going to die on this world by the hands of Kurami. Screw incurring the wrath of the old coot! He would deal with that when the time comes... Right now, he had more important things on his mind like teleporting out of this shithole of a world!

Braig stopped running and stood like a statue which surprised Kurami. Was he giving up? Did she finally have a chance to avenge her friends and Master Eraqus?

The woman grinned. "Giving up already, Braigy-Boy? I thought you would put up more of a fight... how disappointing. Now, give up and I'll grant you a swift and merciful death." She demanded.

Braig turned around and a murderous smile was shown on his face. "Oh, you little bitch... I don't think so. I'm not gonna die just yet..." His tone somewhat scared Kurami a little bit. She didn't like it - something was wrong...

Braig raised his arrow-guns in the air. "You see... I'm not gonna die today. As a matter of what - YOU'LL BE THE ONE WHO'LL BE ICED TODAY!" He declared and launched a projectile in the air.

Kurami was confused and alarmed at the way he declared that today will be her death. Something was definitely wrong...

The projectile soon fell to the ground and landed between his boots. Darkness began to envelop around him and soon laughter followed - his entire body was beginning to be covered...

Kurami was confused - what the hell was Braig doing exactly? Why was he allowing himself to be swallowed by the darkness like this? Unless...

The young woman's eyes widened in shock as she realized what was going on - he wasn't going to be killed by the darkness... he was gonna teleport out of this world using this power! How could she not see it?

"BRAIG!" Kurami yelled in a furious tone as she rushed to catch Braig before he disappeared for good using the dark powers.

Unfortunately, it was too late for her grab him - the darkness enveloped around the mercenary and soon he disappeared. Kurami landed on the ground with a shocked look on her face.

"Have a wonderful time in hell, sister!" Braig's voice declared before everything became silent.

Master Kurami stood up and cursed herself for letting this happen. Damn it! She was so close to avenging her friends and then fucking Braig used the darkness to teleport out of Serenity Ville. No doubt he was heading back to report to Xehanort...

"Damn it... so close. A wasted opportunity." Kurami told herself.

She stood up and sighed - so much for killing or extracting information about Xehanort and why he wanted the Keyblade Princess. Guess she would have to wait another day until the hunt can begin yet again...

Kurami looked around and noticed that this world was very close to being destroyed and wiped from the face of existence itself. This made the Keyblade Master very angry as she felt like she had broken her promise - making sure that no worlds were under threat...

The destruction of this peaceful hamlet happened because Xehanort had decided to target the mysterious Keyblade Princess... not to mention the fact that Braig agreed to the old man's task.

"I'll make sure you pay, Xehanort... your presence destroyed the lives of my friends, plunged many worlds into darkness, brought tragedy to many who crossed your paths... but no more. When I find you, I'll make sure you beg for mercy along with your mercenary. In the end, you'll die by my hand. This... I swear to you." Kurami promised to herself.

Right, time to get off Serenity Ville and continue searching for clues as to where Xehanort might be exactly. Kurami was about to summon her Keyblade and conjure a portal of light when-

"Mina, I can't keep them off for much longer!" A female voice yelled.

"Just keep kicking them! Maybe they'll give up sooner or later!" Another female replied.

Turning around, Kurami was shocked at what she saw - two teenage girls were holding their ground against... AN ARMY OF SHADOWS!?

Kurami couldn't help but smile to herself as she stood like a statue and looked at the girls. Braig wasn't able to kill off everyone in Serenity Ville it seems with his army of Heartless... two teenagers were still alive and well. Thank god for-

Wait, what the hell was she doing standing around? She had to go and save them before their hearts could be taken by the Heartless!

Kurami ran as fast as she could towards the two teenagers who were holding their ground against the Heartless. In her eyes and heart, the girls were still children who were no doubt scared and worried having never seen the creatures of pure darkness before... Kurami decided that even though she had no idea who those two teenagers were, she would give her own life and protect them - no matter what...

 _ **(Meanwhile with Mina and Chelly...)**_

Mina and Chelly both fell to the ground in pure exhaustion due to no longer having the strength to stand against the shadows. They gave it their best and now it was time to pay the price...

"We... g-gave it our best... didn't we?" Chelly asked as the tears came dripping down from her eyelids.

Mina nodded - tears came out from her eyelids as well. "Y-yea... I love you, sis." She whispered and hugged Chelly as tight as she could.

"S-same, sis... J-just close your eyes and hope that the end comes soon..." As she said these words, the shadows were approaching them and preparing to take their hearts.

"Y-yea... close your eyes, sis... Don't look and hope that there is a light at the end. Maybe we'll see Mom again..." Mina replied and both sisters closed their eyes to wait for the inevitable end...

They waited... they stood... but they didn't feel anything. The shadows should have attacked by now and take their hearts... but they never did. Why did-

"Back off these girls, you freaks!" A new voice demanded.

Mina and Chelly opened their eyes slowly and turned to look at the source of the unknown voice. To their surprise, a young woman stood in front of them and she was wielding a... key-shaped weapon?

So many questions were on the sisters' minds - who was this mysterious woman, where did she come from, what kind of weapon was she wielding and why did she save them?

Unfortunately, Mina and Chelly couldn't ask a question due to the woman turning around aiming the key-shape weapon and calling out a unknown name. "Sleepga!"

Silver waves of energy encircled the two girls and they immediately fell to the ground. Both were asleep.

The woman sighed in relief and finished the rest of the shadows with her key-shaped weapon. Once the deed was done, she looked at the sleeping girls and petted their hairs.

"Thank God I came just in time... now to get them to safety." She pointed her key-shaped weapon forward and conjured a strange portal that was brimming with light.

Picking up the girls and throwing them over her two available shoulders, the woman ran towards the light conjured portal and entered. Soon, it closed just as Serenity Ville started to shake uncontrollably...

In the end, the peaceful hamlet known as Serenity Ville was swallowed by the darkness and it was gone...

 **Author's Notes: Amen, guys! Chapter 2 is finished and ready for posting on - now I can get started on updating PokeHearts or Warrior of Tenrou Island. Maybe even Twilight Town's Wielder - I'll think about which story I should update next...**

 **In the meantime, today whilst I was taking a nap and reading on my electronic book - a strange idea popped into my head. Its about turning Linked into One into a trilogy of sorts... the first book will cover Mina's journey that is set after Kingdom Hearts II. The next two however will be quite interesting - both of them will cover the events of Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts III. I can only hope I'll be able to do a good job and get more viewers into reading my story... if I can.**

 **Anyways, nothing else to mention... I still don't have a cover art for this story yet. I hope one day I'll be able to request one via a friend from DeviantArt...**

 **Right, my dear readers... time to go and post this chapter on and then go to bed. It's been a long day and I need to rest before I could continue to update my stories.**

 **Until next time and see you all in Chapter 3 of Linked into One! Bye for now!**


End file.
